Cherry Love!
by WhimsytheRobot
Summary: A muggle grocery store, cherries,memories, and Drarry. what more could you ask for? Post hogwarts and war. companion oneshot to 'hope given'


( If the title of one of my Harry Potter stories has this in front of it '!!' it's set in the same universe)

ship: Drarry

rating- R

Two male voices could be heard drifting from aisle 7, the fruit and vegetable aisle, of Food Mania, a small grocery store in mid New York. The deeper of the two held a thick, higher class British accent and was smoky, the other also with a British accent but a more common tone. It was slightly lilting, it held a playful, almost musical edge.

"Hurry up, babe, this place is creeping me out. Too many muggles after not seeing any in so long."

The other looked at him incredulously, "Harry," he said slowly, "Did you just call me 'babe'?"

Harry winced, "Sorry Draco, been around these Yanks to long, you know? Makes the brain go wonky. Too much crazy in the air."

Draco chuckled, "Right, because you don't have enough of that already." He ducked a swipe from Harry. "Watch it 'babe'" He shook his blond head, glancing at the slightly smaller man. "And I _am_ hurrying." He scratched his pale jaw, "Merlin, how can picking out vegetables be this hard?! Why did we have to leave Miami again? I see no logical reason."

Harry rolled his eyes, "We've been in New York for 2 weeks, and now you're complaining? Besides, we talked about it and agreed to take a break from the traveling for awhile. Stay here for a few months, do a spot of work for the American Ministry of Magic and head back to London for the rest of the year, 5 months or so."

"I know," Draco said mournfully ", but still, that weather! Warm all the time, it was heaven."

"And you burn, remember? Your delicate complexion? Ring any bells?"

Draco arched one eyebrow and cocked his head "Ah yes, I do seem to recall that….Someone kept complaining that I was peeling in weird places…"

Harry laughed and stuck his tongue out "That was you too and you know it!" He turned to inspect a round, dark green fruit, letting the subject drop. "What are these?"

Draco looked at them blankly "Hell if I know," he squinted at them in confusion " Kiwis maybe? What are we looking for any way? What's wrong with take out and restaurants?"

"I promised Pansy I'd make you eat your veggies like a good little boy." he smirked lecherously " I was going to correct her on the 'little' part, but…."

Draco shook his head, laughing. "Stop it, you plebian! Fruit! Now!"

Harry threw him one last amused look, before turning back to the fruits.

Draco picked up a bag of cherries, taking one out, he looked at it thoughtfully. Smiling slightly, he remembered a 'cherry incident' from back at Hogwarts. Must have been 5 years ago. They'd been about 16.

_It'd been back when Draco was still in denial about being gay and being attracted to Harry. They were in the private rooms they shared. In addition to them both having their own room, they shared a bathroom and a common room. Draco was there because there'd been to many threats and attacks from the Slytherians after he publicly allied himself with Harry. Funny, but he'd never regretted that choice. Harry ,though Draco didn't know it at the time, was there because of nightmares from Voldermort. _

_Harry was on the rug by the fire doing his homework and Draco was perched in a chair doing the same. Harry's hair had been a bit longer then and he'd been a bit shorter then his now 5'10". _

_He glanced down just as Harry took a bite of a cherry. White teeth slid into round redness, spilling it's sticky juice. He didn't know and still didn't know why, but the site of the cherry juice sliding over Harry's already red lips had aroused him terribly. _

Actually, just thinking about it _now_ was arousing him.

"What is it?" Harry's voice broke into his musings. Draco turned to see a slightly older and taller version of the Harry he'd just been imagining. His face broke into a smile.

"Memories"

Harry looked down at the cherries in Draco's hand. Taking it from him, he bit into it. "Mmmm… I love the taste of these." Juice dribbled onto his lips. Before Harry could lick it away, his own tongue was there. He glided it up over Harry's lush mouth.

"Yeah, me too."

Harry blinked before smiling sexily, "Do you now?" He kissed Draco lightly on the lips, "what brought this on?" he nodded at the cherries.

"When we were teenagers, back when we were just sorta friends. You were eating cherries and you had the juice on your lips. Even then, I had the urge to lick it away."

Harry snickered "Merlin's beard, can you make everything sexy? You nympho!"

"Just when it comes to you." He licked him again. "And your bloody beautiful mouth." He slid one arm around Harry's waist, trailing his lips down his light gold throat. "We should go home now, luv." he said, thrusting his hips against Harry's.

"Uhnn.. Yeah…" he pulled away and held up one finger "but first, groceries. Can you keep it in your pants that long ? Just long enough to stop giving little old ladies heart attacks?" He jerked his thumb toward a old woman who was indeed watching them.

Draco stuck his lip out in a only half mock pout. "I suppose."

They made their way threw the aisles, Harry occasionally putting something in the cart and throwing Draco a steamy smile.

When they got to checkout, all that was in their cart was a bottle of whip cream, powdered sugar, a bottle of fudge, ice cream, and cherries. When the older gent at the cash register asked if they were making fudge sundaes, they both broke into laughter.

X

Draco shoved Harry against the door of their apartment. Harry fumbled behind with the keys, trying to unlock it. He cursed as he dropped them, a curse that quickly turned to a moan as Draco nipped a particularly sensitive spot on his collar bone. Wrapping his hand around the doorknob (yes, the actual one) he muttered a quick spell, kicking the keys through the door as it came open.

They stumbled into the apartment they shared, slamming up against a wall. Harry took out the bottle of whip cream, spraying a bit on the place where Draco's neck met his shoulder. Licking it away slowly, he pushed Draco's blue cashmere sweater up his stomach. Kneeling down and taking out the fudge, he swiped two chocolate covered finger across Draco's navel. Tilting his head forward, he sucked the sticky sweetness away. "You taste so good." he moaned. Unbuckling Draco's pants, he stood back up.

One finger Smudged chocolate over his lower lip, and he leaned forward so Draco could suck it away. After a sweet, chocolate kiss, they both quickly undressed. A trail of clothes could be seen from the front door to the hallway in front of their bedroom. Which was as far as they got.

Once again, Draco shoved Harry up against the nearest hard surface. Their naked bodies presses together from shoulder to thigh. Harry dragged Draco to the softly carpeted ground, straddling his hips. Accioing the groceries, he idly drew patterns on Draco's chest with the whipped cream. Leaning down, he dragged his tongue over it, letting the sweet, fluffy cream build on his tongue.

Draco dragged Harry back up, flipping him onto his back. Pushing his legs up to his own shoulders, he muttered a lube spell. Pushing in swiftly, they both groaned.

They made love fast an hard on the floor. The passion building up in great bone fires.

Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's. "Love you so much." He gasped out. Biting down harshly on Harry's lip, he sucked on the small cut.

Blood. It all came back to blood. Harry was his blood, as necessary as breathing. As corny as it sounded, Harry was his soul mate. Nothing would ever change that, it was as immovable as a mountain, as permanent as the sky or the sun.

From the day they'd met, everything was another link in the chain of their relationship. No matter how much they'd once hated each other, the passion in it had shown how deep their feelings could run in the other direction.

Once more Draco kissed Harry's red lips. "Love you" he repeated, and like always, it was happily mutual. The love between them always would be, maybe it always had been.

From your deepest hate, springs your greatest love.

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**


End file.
